Intracellular recordings will be made from cones, horizontal cells and ganglion cells in the retinas of the walleye (S. vitreum) and the bowfin (Amia calva). The resulting information will be used to analyze lateral and chromatic pathways in the retina to determine the functional role which they play in vision and visual perception.